Mistake
by WaterLily92
Summary: One day Ryou comes home very tired from school and makes a mistake :D M rated for future chapters. Sorry for the bad summary XD
1. Chapter 1

It was Friday, the longest day of the week. Even Ryou who normally liked school couldn't wait to get away from the classroom. Finally the last bell rang and the white haired teen started gathering his things. He nearly fell asleep at the bus on his way home but luckily didn't miss his stop and with final efforts got to his house. He kicked off his shoes as he closed the door behind him and headed to his room. Outside was already dark, but the boy didn't bother to turn on the lights, he knew the way by heart. Ryou dropped his bag on the floor and collapsed on the bed falling asleep immediately.

A few hours later Bakura got home. He was supposed to be on Marik's party but the other boy's parents came home unexpectedly and the guests had to leave. As Bakura walked into his room he stumbled on something and was ready to curse out loud but stopped himself on time. The object that was in his way was a school bag pack, something that he didn't ever possess. Then he saw Ryou on his bed and it hit him. 'I'm pretty sure I'm in my room so… there's only one explanation. Ryou, somehow, mistook my room for his.' Happy with this explanation Bakura smirked and closed the door behind him…

...

_**Do you want the other part** ?_  
><em>XD<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Hi. Sorry but I had an exam and I couldn't write another chapter. XD  
>I wrote some more yesterday. Hope you won't be mad...<br>Have anice time reading

...

Ryou looked so cute with his right hand resting on his stomach and his left one, next to his head, which was faintly turned to one side. Bakura got on top  
>of his prey trying to be as quiet as possible and carefully unbuttoned the boy's shirt placing some soft kisses down his neck. Ryou was a very light<br>sleeper so he sensed Bakura's presence almost right away but he was so tired that he couldn't think straight and he assumed that what was happening  
>was a dream. He just turned his head to the other side and continued sleeping while Bakura continued kissing. The Yami moved his head from the boy's<br>neck to his now bare chest and started liking one of his nipples, slightly sucking it while massaging the other.

There was this strange thing with Bakura and alcohol. When he was sober he behaved like his usual self, when he was drunk he behave the same or  
>maybe even worse and when there wasn't enough alcohol for him to get drunk he was actually kind of nice. And this was one of those strange times<br>when he didn't feel so vicious as usual. If it wasn't one of those times, the poor Hikari would have been raped several times by now.

A few soft whimpers left Ryou's lips while Bakura was massaging his nipples, but the Yami wasn't satisfied with only that. In one swift movement Ryou's  
>pants were unzipped and taken all the way down, leaving the cute Hikari with only a pair of boxers covering his crotch. Bakura moved one hand between<br>the other teen's legs and started stroking gently. With satisfaction Bakura noticed that the boy's whimpers were getting louder when suddenly

"Ahhh, Bakura" A particularly loud moan left Ryou's lips. "Bakura?" The dream he was so peacefully dreaming had become too real and he woke up.  
>"Bakura what are you doing? And… why am I almost naked?" One very energetic and awakened Ryou asked. "And why are you in my room?" he asked<br>another question as he was trying to back away from his Yami.

"Well first Ryou, I think it is obvious what I was doing. And that is why you're naked. And second, my dear Hikari, this is not your room." He said smirking.

"It … is … not? This is not my room! What have you done to me?" Desperate to escape the situation, Ryou kept moving back but he forgot one very  
>important fact. This wasn't his room. He expected to reach the end of the bed so he could get up and run away but behind him there was nothing but a<br>wall…

...

It is short and not finished, again, I know ... sorry  
>there will be more when I have the time to write.<br>but I hope you like this anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

_**So I hope you like it. I know it's bad XD  
>first lemon… What can I say…<br>sorry… XD**_

Ryou was once again pressed against the soft sheets of the bed, his Yami kissing him forcefully. Bakura's scent was all around him. It was making him dizzy, or maybe it was the taste of alcohol on Bakura's lips that made his hands weak and his head spin.

He didn't want to be a toy. He didn't want Bakura to do all these things to him just because he was drunk and horny. Ryou wanted his yami to love him, because he loved Bakura. No matter how evil he was, Ryou wanted to be with him. Just … not like that.

"Bakura, please stop this!" he pleaded and tried to push the other boy again.

"Hm" The former tomb robber smirked "and why should I stop?" he paused his actions awaiting an answer.

"Because I have school tomorrow…" the first thing he thought about …

"No, you don't. It's Saturday tomorrow."

'_Shit_' the boy mentally cursed. "But I have homework…" the second thing …

"Ryou, just stop making excuses. You know you want this. From the looks of it your body certainly does."

"But…" Ryou whined.

"Ok. If I leave you like this…" The yami smirked stroking lightly between Ryou's legs "…what are you going to do?"

"Ah…" Ryou moaned quietly and turned his head to one side, trying to avoid his darkness.

"Answer me damn it!" Bakura shouted punching the pillow next to Ryou's head with his fist. He was getting tired of being patient.

"I can take care of it myself damn it!" Ryou shouted back, almost immediately realizing what he has done._' Why did I say that… shit…now what am I going to do? I just dug my own grave…' _

That was the first time Ryou spoke to Bakura like that. He couldn't see Bakura's expression. For some time the room was awkwardly calm. He felt Bakura getting up from the bed, but he couldn't see anything. Suddenly he heard him speak again. That was both a relief and something to worry about.

"So, you say that you can take care of it yourself." smirk "Ok. Show me. I want to see. "

Ryou couldn't see Bakura's face but he felt the grin that had appeared on it. "If I do this will you let me go?" now this was the only way to get out of this situation.

"Let you go you say? We will see… you can begin anytime you feel like it. I'm not going anywhere." He could see perfectly in the dark, just like a cat. And he definitely felt like one, one big and scary cat, waiting for it's prey.

Ryou took a deep breath and positioned himself on the bed. Even though he couldn't see Bakura, he could still feel his gaze. The boy slowly removed his underwear, releasing his throbbing erection. He wiped away the pre cum with his thumb. Slender digits moved up and down the hard shaft, speeding up their movement steadily. The boy was so embarrassed he could die right on the spot. A few more strokes and it was going to be over, but for some reason he just couldn't do it. But he was so close that he couldn't stop now…Drowned in thoughts Ryou stopped paying attention to his surroundings anymore. Suddenly slender fingers tangled with his and a pair of hot lips brought him back.

"Time's up Ryou" Bakura whispered in the hikari's ear after breaking their kiss.

"B-but you didn't s-say anything about time…" Ryou said out of breath.

"Oh… I'm soo sorry. I must have forgotten … so, where were we? Oh, I remember." Bakura said and stretched his hand to take some items from his night table. "I'm tired of you pushing me away so …" Before Ryou could react a pair of cold handcuffs made their way around his wrists binding them together and to the bed table behind his head. "Now, that your hands are not in the way, let me continue."

"Bakura! No!" Ryou tried to struggle but there was no use of that anymore. His legs were also useless because the other boy was holding them properly.

"No what? " The yami smirked. "I'm still not doing anything." He took a little bottle of lube and squeezed some on his right hand. "Should I say that if you don't relax this will hurt more?" with that said he slowly pushed two fingers through Ryou's tight entrance. He moved them back and forth several times then made scissor motion and repeated these actions again, making Ryou moan and arch his back in the process. After some trusts Bakura finally found the spot he was searching for. He pushed against the bundle of nerves so hard that Ryou almost came.

"Ah … B-bakura don't… if you continue…" before he could say anything else Bakura's fingers pressed the spot again even harder. With a loud moan Ryou came all over his chest.

"Look at you" Bakura said taking his fingers out and liking them "you came when the only place I touched was your behind." He said to Ryou, who was still shivering from the sensation.

"B-bakura nno more … please" The boy pleaded, but Bakura had other plans. He took out his member. After covering it with lube he positioned himself at Ryou's entrance. Ryou gasped when the head went in and squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the other part to slide in, but it never did. Bakura pulled out right after entering and again before the other boy could say anything he was in, and out again. After a couple of such trusts Ryou started to relax a little. He could even speak normally again. So he said with a sight.

"Bakura I give up… you know I can't escape now. What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

And the only answer he got was "you'll see …" when Bakura thought Ryou was relaxed enough he pushed himself all the way in, making the boy scream and quiver underneath him.

"BAKURA! Th-that … *pant* … was … *pant* not fair. Pull out! It hurts!" Ryou screamed.

"No, I don't think so" the yami said and made a few trusts, hitting his hikari's prostate.

"Bakura …you know that … ah … if you go on with this I'm going to ahhhh…" and with that Ryou came again. "You are totally not fair. "

"And what about you hikari? You came twice and I still haven't. How is that fair? " Bakura smirked and kissed Ryou passionately massaging one of his nipples with one hand and teasing his cock with the other. Soon he started trusting again making a steady pace.

…

Later that night

"Bakura" Ryou whispered out of breath "I can't … anymore, please stop already. Let me cum. It's painful." Ryou tried to buck his hips but Bakura held him down steadily. He was currently still trusting up his light's entrance while kissing and liking his neck and chest.

"Come on Ryou just a little bit more." Bakura said and started trusting a bit harder. A few more thrusts and they both came while screaming each other's names. Bakura pulled out and collapsed next to Ryou who was so tired again that he lost consciousness.

…

Next morning

"BAKURA!" Ryou screamed as loud as he could.

Bakura sat up in his bed and looked around "What? Where's the fire? It wasn't me I swear." Then he saw Ryou next to him with his hands cuffed to the bed "oh, it was just you"

"What do you mean just me? Why am I in your room and … why are we naked? Ah … my head hurts, what happened." Ryou tried to remember what had happened but he couldn't.

"You're unbelievable " *chuckle* "how can you get drunk so easily, you haven't actually drunk anything and wait… you don't remember? Anything?" *smirk*

"No, I don't and I'm sure I don't want to, now let me go." Ryou said irritated.

"I think I'll leave you like that for a while. I'm going to take a shower, don't you want to take one too? Oh I forgot you can't. Bye." And with a smirk Bakura got out of the room.

"BAKURA!"


End file.
